I have something to tell you
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: After a week of not seeing William and thinking the worst has happened to him Julia Ogden realizes something and decides it time for Murdoch to know something about her. ONE SHOT. William/Julia.


_Murdoch Mysteries_

_I have something to tell you_

Title: Why do you question my feelings?

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them. Everything belongs to the creators of Murdoch Mysteries and to Maureen Jennings who created the characters in the first place. I'm just borrowing William Murdoch and the others for the time of a story.

Classification: hurt/comfort/romance. Pure fluff!

Pairing: William/Julia.

Rating: T (as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: Season 3 episode 1 "The Murdoch Identity"

Summary: After a week of not seeing William and thinking the worst has happened to him Julia Ogden realizes something and decides it time for Murdoch to know something about her.

**Author's note**: **After re-watching the episode or should I say the last scene several times, something flashed in my mind and I just had to write it. I hope you won't mind and that you'll enjoy reading this little piece. **

**Set a few days after the last scene of the episode "The Murdoch Identity"**

**Thanks to Laci for being such a great friend and my beta. Sorry that you have to read this in the beginning, I know you don't like that, but that's how it happened in the episode and I needed for this story.**

**Thanks also to Yannick Bisson, Hélène Joy and all the other actors for giving life to the characters.**

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

**But those who like it drop a review, please!**

**TORONTO, **

**CITY MORGUE**

A week. He had been missing a whole week.

Julia couldn't stop reliving this long and terrifying week in her head as she was sitting in the morgue at her desk. She was absently noting some interesting observations she had made during an autopsy she had performed earlier.

And just like a week ago, flashes of moments she had spent with William were playing in her mind; she smiled softly at the memories, lifting her eyes from the sheet of paper she was writing on. Her smile became more radiant as she saw Murdoch's reflection move toward her through the window.

Julia stopped what she was doing, turned to look at him, and stood up from her chair, only to run to be in his arms like she had done a few hours ago when he had arrived at the Police Station and she had seen him for the first time after a long week of loneliness.

William Murdoch catches her in his arms easily, chuckling softly.

Snaking her arms around his neck, pulling back just a little to look into his eyes, her eyes then lowered their vision to his lips before looking in his eyes again and leaning in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss in much need of air, they press their foreheads tenderly together, looking at each other smiling as they fight to regain control over their breathing.

"Is this going to become a habit now?" The detective asked the woman in his arms when his breathing ability had almost come back completely.

Julia looked at him, her eyes full of mischief. "Maybe, who knows? Why don't you like it?"

"Oh you definitely won't hear me complain." He retorted leaning in to steal another kiss from her lips before he added "It's just... a bit disconcerting..."

At his words Julia giggled, "William Murdoch, you are impossible! I had to miss you and your kisses for an entire week, so, I want to make up for lost times that's all."

"Lost time never found again, Julia."

Sighing heavily, Dr. Ogden shook her head. "Just like I said, you are impossible."

"Another thing you find charming about me, I hope." He smiled.

"Another thing about you that I find irritating, you mean?" She said seriously, though her eyes were soft and still shining with mischief. "But so charming too."

William felt Julia untangle her arms from around his neck; reaching out, she caressed his cheek with her right hand, locking her eyes with his for a moment. Taking a small step forward, she stood even closer to him then, her arms found their way around his waist and her head came in contact with the fabric of his vest as she closed her eyes.

He frowned at her behavior - not that he didn't like it, au contraire, but this was so unlike her, or at least that it's how it felt to him.

"Julia, are you alright?" Murdoch asked softly though the concern was evident in his voice.

The doctor pulled back to look up at him.

"Yes, William, I am alright, I promise, it's just that I thought I'd lost you. You were missing a whole week, and not knowing where you were and there was the possibility that you had maybe... " Her voice cracked, and she tried to force herself to say the word, but she couldn't.

William saw the sparkle of mischief she had in her eyes rapidly die and be replaced by pain, fear, and tears. He tightened his arms a little more in hope to reassure her and remind her that he was with here with her and alive.

"I didn't die, Julia, I'm right here."

"I know, William, I know, but the simple thought of the fact that you could have, makes me sick..." Julia told him as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Murdoch brushed the tears way with his thumbs softly and bent a bit forward to place a tender kiss on her lips. "Sweetheart, you won't get rid of me that easily.

The woman he had just kissed looked at him stunned through her watery eyes and a bright smiled found its way to her lips.

"William, you just called me sweetheart."

One of the detective's eyebrows lifted up, but there was a light in his eyes that showed her he was teasing her when he said: "You sure I called you… what word did you say again... hum..." Julia disentangled her right arm from around his waist and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

Her action made William wince softly, alarming her instantly. It just took her a few seconds to realize why he had made a face; she had it him on the arm when he had been shot at.

"I'm so sorry, William, I didn't mean to..."

"I called you sweetheart because that is what you are to me." He told her tenderly.

Julia Ogden couldn't reply to his admission because his lips were on hers. The kiss was slow and loving; her arms tangled themselves around his neck again.

After a few moments, Julia broke the kiss and smiled.

"I have something to tell you, detective Murdoch."

"Oh. And what would that be? That you want to have your way with me?" He teased.

A new light showed up in eyes at his words.

She replied, in the same teasing tone, he had just used. "Now that's definitely something I might want to tell you tonight when I'll take a look at your shoulder..."

Julia found his lips for another sweet kiss.

"Hmm... is that a promise." He almost groaned when the kiss ended.

"William!" She giggled. "I really have something to tell you." Julia insisted.

"Alright, sorry."

"I wanted to tell you this already before you... disappeared." Julia said very softly.

William caressed cupped her cheek tenderly.

"Julia..." He murmured.

"I love you." She told her.

William couldn't help the tears that brimmed in his eyes when he heard her words.

"I have something to tell you as well." He said in a voice broken by emotions. "I love you too, Julia Ogden. I've never loved anyone else like I love you."

Her right hand's fingers cradled in his hair as she pulled him to her for a passionate kiss that made them both forget their surroundings.

THE END


End file.
